Nursery Repository
The Repository is a location in the Nursery in 2253. Layout The Repository is a sight to behold. The walls are lined floor to ceiling with pairs of vials set into small niches. Each niche has a plaque beneath it with cryptic inscriptions such as Felis Libyca (Egyptian Wildcat) or Canis Lupus (Gray Wolf). At the rear of the building is a complex looking piece of machinery with a glass dome. The dome has been cracked due to debris falling from the roof. A series of flashing red lights along a side panel indicates that the machine is functional, but a fault has occurred. At the front of the building is a hologram showing the Nursery valley. The Repository contains sperm and egg samples from a variety of wildlife throughout the United States. The samples are kept frozen until artificial insemination is ready to begin. The building also contains a computerized 'womb' in which samples can gestate to maturity, at which point they are released into the valley. The computer carefully controls which species are released and in what numbers. The ratio of predator to prey is finely balanced. Two service-bots run the entire process. The building is also patrolled by two battle-bots. These sentries will not take kindly to anyone tampering with anything within these walls. However, if the player can convince the bots that he is there to repair malfunctioning equipment he will be allowed to do so. This is the only building within the area that currently has power. When the power plant went off-line, the main computer diverted all available backup power to the Repository to keep it functional. However, the system is currently in standby mode and will remain so until the main power is restored. Also, the 'womb' has been damaged by falling debris. It can be repaired by replacing the glass dome. Once the player enters this building he will have to deal with the battle bots in one form or another. # Combat boy: Beat the living crap out of them. Violence does, after all, solve everything. # Diplomacy boy: Talk to the bots. Convince them that he wants to repair, not destroy. # Science boy: Shut down the bots. They must have some sort of on/off switch. # Stealth Boy: Sneak by the bots, find the damn off switch. Once the Repository is fully functional an option opens for the player. He can program the 'womb' to produce and animal companion. There are several choices available: a grizzly bear, a large panther, a wolf, or a badger (I don't want to get into the DnD 'dire' animals here but these critters should be above average so that they can hold their own). In any case the computer will need to be programmed to allow this, part of the animals creation will involve imprinting it will the desire to follow and obey the player. If he just has the machine pop out an animal 'as is' he will find that it wants to put him on the lunch menu. Some thoughts on the animals are listed below. # Grizzly bear: This animal is huge, slow, and obviously a carnivore. It hits hard and for a good amount of damage. When close to death it goes berserk and does double damage. It is not accepted in towns and no amount of diplomacy will change that. # Panther: This animal is large, fast, silent, and obviously a carnivore. It hits good and does a fair amount of damage. It can sometimes surprise its prey, but usually depends on its great speed to reach enemies before they have a chance to react. It is questionable as to whether or not it would be accepted in a town. Perhaps if leashed with a chain. # Wolf: This animal is large, silent, and stealthy. It is often mistaken for a dog. It hits good and does fair damage. It has the advantage of stealth and can take enemies by surprise. It would most likely be accepted in town as a dog. It may not be required to be leashed so long as it displays obedience. # Badger: This animal is average, tenacious, and viscous. Most people wouldn't know what to think of it. It hits good and does fair damage. However, it doesn't let go of anything it hits and continues to do damage each combat round. It would probably be allowed in towns. Most people would consider it a curiosity until it bit them. Appearances The Repository was to appear in Black Isle's canceled Fallout 3. Repository